


You've Heard Our Story

by Fangirl71



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl71/pseuds/Fangirl71
Summary: Hear how Sammy and Ben are dealing with the the global health crisis as they take listener calls...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	You've Heard Our Story

You’ve Heard Our Story…

“And that’s how the Great Satchmo got his nick.” Chet’s smooth husky voice came over the airwaves at 660AM on the radio dial. “Well would you look at that,” he continued, “it’s almost 2:00 am already! That means it’s time for Old Chet here to head on over to Sassy’s for their 24-hour buffet and to pick up Tammy. Up next are two of the coolest cats this town has ever seen. Stay tuned for the Sammy and Ben Show up next. But before we go, here’s a little tribute to Satchmo himself.” And with that Chet signed off by playing “Wonderful World.”

The next sound to come out of the radio was the Sammy and Ben theme music followed by Sammy’s voice “Hello all you guys, gals, and non-binary pals. As the man said, you’re listening to the Sammy and Ben show. I’m Sammy Stevens and with me is my partner and producer Ben Arnold. What’s on the schedule for tonight, Ben?”

“Well, Sammy, at 3:00 we have Dr. Rosenbloom calling in to give us an update on the undead garbage bears spotted downtown a few weeks ago. And at 4:30 we have a representative from Rosenburg, Rothchild, and Durk calling in with tips on how to handle a legal situation if you’re in a car accident. But until then, we are wide open for listener calls and suggestions.” Ben gave a quick rundown on a few of the evening’s planned calls.

“Before we take calls, Ben, there’s a subject I’d like to throw out if it’s OK?”

“Sure, Sammy. You don’t need my permission. The floor is yours.”

“Thanks. As you all know, there is a major health crisis facing the country right now. And I don’t want to add to the panic. In fact, I’d like to take a few minutes and share some good things that I’ve noticed around town the past few days. Making it kind of a ‘Feel Good Wednesday’ if you will.”

“Awww, Sammy…”

Sammy ignored him and continued, “You know those little private libraries people put up in their yards? They look like giant bird houses, and people put books in them that they’ve read and can take books out that they want to read?

“You mean people aren’t using the King Falls Library? Why not? That’s a disgrace!” Ben exclaimed.

“Tone down the rage there, Ben. Yes, people are still using the King Falls Library. This is just an alternative for people who can’t get over there, or who, considering the current situation, don’t want to risk being around more than one or two people at a time. Besides, I actually witnessed this in Big Pine. “

“OK. Go ahead then,” Ben interrupted again.

“Thank you for your permission.” Sammy said sarcastically before continuing. “One resident had one of those personal libraries in her yard, but it looked like, in addition to books, she stocked it with canned soup and dry goods. That way, if there was someone in need who couldn’t get what they needed at the store they could take something from her library. And in turn, if someone else found themselves with more than they needed, they could donate items, and so on. She thought she’d run out of the food she put in there in a day and that there wouldn’t be anymore. She told me she honestly thought at best maybe a handful of people would leave something. She said she was surprised at the number of people who were leaving food. She actually had to add a few plastic bins near the box to put food in because so much was being donated.”

“That’s awesome!” Ben said, “We should do something like that here!”

“I’m way ahead of you. I already talked to Troy, and he is in the process of getting something started at the Sherriff’s Station. He will let us know when it is up and running so we can announce it on the show. Hopefully by tomorrow, but it all depends on when he can gather enough supplies to get it started. So in the meantime, people can drop off extra non-perishables at the Sherriff’s Station. I thought about asking Merv if we could start something like that up here at the station, but we are so far out of the way that I don’t think anyone would take advantage of it.”

“Maybe we should talk to Emily, see if she could start something like that at the actual Library?”

“Good idea, Ben.”

“I’ll call her on break.”

“Great. And please, anyone else out there who would like to do this on a smaller scale at your home or place of business, or if you’ve seen others doing this kind of thing, please let us know so we can get the word out.”

“It looks like there’s a call on the hotline, Sammy.”

Sammy pressed the button to answer the phone. “You’re on the air with Sammy and Ben. How can we help you this evening?”

Sammy was answered with the all too familiar Pomchie Palace theme before Archie came on the line, “Oh my Gawd, Fellas! Rufus and I want to get in on this too!”

“Well, thank you, Archie. That’s nice of you!” Sammy said.

“Do you think it would be OK if we used dog food instead of groceries?”

“Absolutely, Archie,” Ben said. “Pets need to eat too!”

“I’m just worried about those damn trailer park werewolves eating it all!”

“Archie!” Sammy scolded.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Archie,” Ben chimed in. “They all eat normal food, not puppy chow. But maybe wait until after the full moon.”

“Well, I suppose you’re right about that, Benny.”

“Ben.”

“OK. We’re going to go get started on that right now. And Ben,”

“Yes, Archie?”

“I don’t suppose that Merv would be willing to discount some add time for this?”

“Like Sammy said, Archie, if you actually do this, we’ll let people know for free. Just tell us when you’re up and running.”

“Thanks Fellas! Girl bye!”

“Good night, Archie!” Sammy disconnected the line.

“Looks like we’ve got another caller.” Ben said.

“Line 2. Caller you’re on the air.”

“Alright! Alright! Alright! We have Ben and Sammy of King Falls AM on the line, folks.”

Sammy shook his head and groaned before answering, “Hi, Doyle.”

“You better not be recording your podcast, Doyle!” Ben said.

“Awe, Benny, you know you’re one of The Cavern’s favorite guests!”

“What do you need, Doyle?”

“Right to business, Sammy! I can respect that! I was calling to see what you thought about opening these boxes to some herbal refreshments?”

“I don’t think that’s legal, Doyle.” Ben said.

“I guess we could always check with Troy.” Sammy suggested.

“Uh, never mind guys. We don’t need to disturb Good Ol’ Troy with this. “

“I don’t know,” Ben continued, “it seems like the kind of thing he’d be an expert in…”

“I told you not to call the radio station!” An obviously fake British accent came from the background on Doyle’s end of the line.

“Is that Devin?” Ben asked.

“What?” Doyle said pretending to talk to Devin. “What’s that? OK! I’ll be right there! Sorry, boys, gotta go!” Doyle hung up the phone.

“The lines are lighting up like crazy tonight, Sammy!”

“Well pick a line, Ben.”

“Like 14, you’re on live with the Sammy and Ben Show.”

“Hey, Ben. Sammy. Dear Listeners.” Lily’s voice came on the air.

“Hey, Lily. What’s going on?” Ben asked.

“Well, I was listening to you guys, and I though I’d add a story from right here in King Falls.”

“Great. Go ahead.” Sammy said.

“Well, I was down at Rosie’s earlier getting some take out for Katie and I. You know, since we can’t dine-in anymore.”

“You know, now that you mention it, didn’t Chet say he was off to Sassy’s for their buffet? How’s he going to eat there when they are supposed to be closed?”

“The shut down isn’t official until midnight on Friday. But I do suggest sanitizing the station when we come in tomorrow.” Sammy said.

Lily cleared her throat before continuing, “Anyway…”

“Sorry, Lily.” Ben said. Sammy remained silent.

“I was getting dinner for Katie and myself, chatting with Rosie while I was waiting. It seems that someone came in and anonymously left a huge tip.”

“Well, that’s nice,” Sammy said, “but large tips aren’t exactly breaking news.”

“No, Sammy. Not just big. I mean HUGE!” She emphasized the word.

“So, how much are we talking about? $100? $200? Again, generous, but not exactly ‘huge’.” Sammy questioned.

“$10,000. Cash.” Lily paused, waiting for Sammy’s signature snark to come up with a reply.

“What?” Sammy asked.

“HOW much?” Ben joined the conversation.

“That’s right. Someone left a $10,000 tip along with a note to share it with everyone here. Knowing that Rosie’s was going to be loosing business since they are going to have to close the dining room, and that her employees are going to loose hours and tips, this person wanted to make sure that they were going to be taken care of, at least for a little while.”

“Who would have done such a thing?” Sammy questioned.

“I don’t know, Sammy. It was anonymous.” Lily said gruffly

“Yeah, Sammy, anonymous.” Ben said.

“Well, you’re such a ‘phenomenal journalist’,” Sammy said so sarcastically that you could almost hear the air quotes, “that I figured you’d have found out who it was by now.”

“I am a phenomenal journalist,” Lily replied, “and I thought about trying to find out who it was, but then I figured that they didn’t tell Rosie that they were doing it for a reason.”

“And this person just left $10,000 sitting on the table out in the open?” Sammy asked skeptically.

“No. She said it was in the tip jar by the register. But she said no one saw who left it, so they aren’t sure when it was left, just that it was sometime yesterday between lunch and dinner.”

“Well that’s amazing.” Ben said again.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Sammy said.

“Well, boys, I have to get ready for my show. I’ll see you later at the station.”

“Good night, Lily. Who in this town could afford to do something that generous?” Sammy asked Ben after he hung up the phone.

“No one that I know. Unless someone won the lottery and didn’t tell us. But speaking of money, I think it’s time to pay some bills, Sammy.”

“Well, King Falls, you’ve heard our incredible story. Now let’s hear yours…” Sammy trailed off as Ben pushed the button to run the first add of the evening.


End file.
